Pharmacokinetics is the study of the time course of a drug within the body, based upon absorption, distribution, metabolism, excretion (i.e., ADMET properties), as well as other properties. For a nanotherapeutic to be effective, it must have certain pharmacodynamic and/or pharmacokinetic properties so that it can sufficiently inhibit or modulate a disease process. Drug discovery processes are typically lengthy and costly, spanning an average of 13 years in the United States, and averaging over 800 million dollars in development costs. Typically, pharmacodynamic and/or pharmacokinetic properties of a drug are evaluated experimentally, in vivo and in vitro, during pre-clinical and clinical phases of development; however, approximately 60% of potential drugs fail at this stage, and over half of these failures can be attributed to deficient pharmacodynamic and/or pharmacokinetic properties. While models exist to analyze pharmacodynamic and/or pharmacokinetic properties of a therapeutic substance carrier (e.g., drug or drug carrier, cosmeceutical active, other active, etc.), current models have limited accuracy, cannot be generalized to a wide variety of drug types, are computationally expensive, and are insufficient for many other reasons.
Thus, there is a need in the therapeutic substance delivery field for a new and useful method for predicting spatial and temporal distributions of therapeutic substance carriers. This invention provides such a new and useful method.